All Four Seasons
by Rabid Lola
Summary: She can be kind, she can be cruel...she's got me guessing like a gameshow fool. RonHermione


  
**_All Four Seasons_**

_Songfic to Sting's "All Four Seasons" by Rabid Lola_

**A/N:**_ I like Sting. Hehe. :D And this song is so..._bagay_ to Ron and Hermione, for some reason. :) _Bagay,_ by the way, means more or less "fitting" in Tagalog. _

Another departure from what I usually do...again first person POV and present tense. Tell me if it's lousy. 

Enjoy! 

**...---...**

_...With her smile as sweet as a warm wind in summer  
She's got me flying like a bird in a bright June sky  
And then just when she thinks that I've got her number  
Brings me down to the ground with her wintry eye..._

See that girl over there? No, not that one, that one. The one with the loads of brown hair. Yeah, see her now? Yup, the one with frizzy brown hair and the bag of books and the pretty smile. 

Isn't she the most beautiful girl you've seen? 

_...That's my baby.  
She can be all four seasons in one day..._

Too bad she isn't talking to me right now. 

Hey, it _ISN'T_ my fault! 

Maybe... 

All right, maybe it is, a little...although I'm STILL not sure what I did. 

It's kinda hard when you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, and you happen to be the boyfriend of the girl that's got the brightest mind in the whole universe, who's really such a _girl_, and might just be PMS-ing...I'm not sure, I don't keep track of those things! 

_...And when the nighttime comes with no interference  
To our warm summer love with all its charms  
But like a thoroughbred horse she can turn on a sixpence  
And I find that I'm back in Mistress Winter's arms  
That's my baby  
She can be all four seasons in one day... _

She might be. I can't tell. Sometimes she acts all moody even if she's not about to have her "monthly joy," as she oh-so-lovingly puts it... 

Well, that's part of what makes her Hermione. 

My Hermione. 

Wait, wait, Ron get the fluff out of your brain and try to think. Was there _anything_ you said, did, or did not do to make her upset today? 

I don't _know!_

_...How will I know?  
How can I tell?  
Which side of the bed she takes when the day begins?  
She can be kind  
She can be cruel.  
She's got me guessing like a gameshow fool... _  
  
Harry walks in and plops down beside me, in one of those other great red squashy armchairs. "Ey mate. Why so glum?" 

"She's not talking to me," I mutter, not looking up. 

I can almost see him roll his eyes...I can _hear_ his mental sigh of exasperation. "Have you covered all possibilities yet?" 

"I don't know. Want to check if I did?" 

Harry used to joke that he had a list titled "Possible Reasons Why Ron Made Hermione Mad Today". I didn't mind so much...for one, I found it potentially useful. I'm not sure if it's a joke anymore...I think he does have a checklist. If only in his head. 

_...She can change her mind like she changes her sweaters  
From one minute to the next it's hard to tell  
She blows hot and cold just like stormy weather  
She's my gift from the Lord or a fiend from hell  
That's my baby  
She can be all four seasons in one day..._

"Is it any important date today that you might have forgotten?" Harry begins almost resignedly. 

"it's not yet her birthday," I say, thinking. "Valentine's is next year. Christmas is two weeks away. Our first anniversary as a couple was last week. Hermione doesn't like "monthsaries", it's not even the birthday of either of her parents." I look up at him. "Did I miss anything?" 

"Not that I know of," my best friend shrugs. "Let's see...when did she start not talking to you?" 

I stare at him. "Is that on the checklist?" 

"It may help," Harry replies calmly. 

I rub my face with my hands. "We were talking just fine this morning...you know, you went ahead to drop of Ginny, and I stayed behind with Hermione. Then she had to run off to Arithmancy, and the next thing I know the rest of the day she's quiet, answering in monosyllables, and all cold to me." 

"Did you kiss her goodbye before Arithmancy?" Harry asks with a straight face. I glare at him. With all the force and venom I can muster. 

"Bloody hell, Harry, what kind of a question is _that_?" 

"Hey, you really never know." There is a definite evilness in those green eyes. 

Remind me to go hard on him the next time he takes Ginny out. 

_...Watching the weatherman's been no good at all  
Winter, spring, summer, I'm bound for a fall  
There are no long term predictions for my baby  
She can be all four season in one day. _

How will I know?  
How can I tell?  
Which side of the bed she takes when the day begins?  
She can be kind  
She can be cruel  
She's got me guessing like a gameshow fool...  


We sat there gong over all the possible reasons for about ten minutes before my beloved sister comes in, picks up on our conversation, and jumps in. "Ro-_on_," Ginny says, like I'm missing out on something obvious. "Has it ever occured to you that it might not be you she's mad at?" 

"It probably IS me, otherwise why not talk?" I point out. 

She rolls her eyes. "Just _ask_," she sighs. "You two are more reasonable now, you listen to each other's sides." 

I look at my little sister, at the way she's leaning against Harry's chair and has her hand on his shoulder, and his on hers, and smirk. "If you want alone time, you can just ask..." 

My sister glares and Harry chuckles. "Seriously, Ron," the former says. "Just ask." 

"All right, all right." I get up. 

_...It's a sunny day, I take my umbrella  
Just in case the raindrops start to fall  
You could say that I'm just a cautious fellow  
I don't want to be caught in a sudden squall... _

I walk over to Hermione and tap her on the shoulder. "Hey, 'Mione," 

She faces me, and to my surprise, a smile breaks across her face. A tired one, yes, but a smile. "Hi, Ron. Wait, I'll just finish tutoring these kids, then I'll go to you." 

It's then I notice that she's sitting at a table with at least six younger students, teaching what loosk like Transfiguration. Light dawns on the horizon of my brain. Oh. 

She finished soon, and I even help a little...sooner or later, it's only the two of us, in that cozy little corner she picked out for tutorials. She faces me and raises an eyebrow. "Why haven't you been talking to me the whole day?" 

I stare at her, with this completely confused look on my face. "Hermione? You weren't talking to me." 

She smiles tiredly again, and her face softens. "Oh, is that why," she says, and I nod, a little nervously. 

I can feel my face grow hot as she puts her arms around me and kisses me on the cheek. "Sorry, Ron," she says. "I was kinda preoccupied, preparing for some tests today and thinking about the tutorials and all..." 

I grin as I wrap my arms around her and lean my forehead against hers. "It's all right. I"m sorry I didn't help you." 

"You did, a little...and you are, now," she jokes, and she smiles when I kiss her. 

_...That's my baby  
She can be all four seasons in one day... _

**...--EnD--...**


End file.
